Incomplete
by FeliciaIott081813
Summary: The Ross family adopts a new child, how will they react to the child and will there be more in the future?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Incomplete**

**AN: I don't own Jessie or any of the characters just my oc.**

Christina POV

My life felt incomplete; don't get me wrong my life is wonderful. I have a great career, a wonderful husband, and four amazing kids. Even though I have all this I still feel as if I'm missing something. Right now Morgan and I are headed to Sweden for my Swedish fashion line. The private jet landed and as I was exiting the airport and driving in the rental car I saw something that changed everything. Unfortunately I was running late for the fashion show. I barely could concentrate on how the show was going. I was more realizing that the feeling I have been having is that I wanted another child. I knew I wanted another child, but I wasn't sure if Morgan wanted one too.

Morgan POV

I was really worried; Christina has been acting very listless. When I was driving all the sudden I heard Christina gasp. I wasn't worried when she gasped because I thought she just realized that we were running behind. Then when we were actually there I noticed that she wasn't paying nearly as much attention to the show like she usually does. That made me extremely worried I had seen her listless before but not ever this long and even if she was listless she would never pay so little attention to a fashion show. After the show I planned to bring her to this small cabin I rented for the month. When I took a different path than when we used to arrive at the show Christina said, "Morgan where are you going this is not the way to the airport." I replied," It's a surprise." After I answered she didn't say anything else.

Christina POV

I was really hoping to talk to Morgan about adopting again since the fashion show was really far from the airport and the orphanage was a block away from it. Just as I opened my mouth to say something I realized that we weren't going the same way as we did when we went to the fashion show. So instead of saying something about adopting I asked, "Morgan where are you going this is not the way to the airport." With only a moment of pause he answered, "It's a surprise." After that I returned my thoughts back to adopting. I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize it was dark out and we were not going anywhere. "Morgan where are we?" I asked.

Morgan POV

We had just stopped when Christina asked. "Morgan where are we?" "Surprise!" The cabin I rented was the one we stayed in for our honeymoon. It also is the place where we created Emma. "Oh Morgan we haven't been here since our honeymoon." Christina gushed. "Does that mean you like my surprise?" I asked. All I got in return to my question was the most passionate kiss we've had in a long time. "I'm taking that as a yes." I said. "Yes Morgan. It's late we should go to bed. We can talk more tomorrow." She said. "You are right. We can talk tomorrow." I said. Christina has been acting strange for a long time and that is why I planned this trip. I planned it so we could enjoy each other's company and so we could talk about why she has been acting weird.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Waiting**

**AN:I don't own Jessie or any of the characters except my oc.**

Christina POV (Next Day)

Today I decided to ask Morgan what he thought about the idea of adopting another child. I had no idea what he might think about the idea. Last night he seemed worried and once we went to bed he pulled me close to him. He only pulls me close is when he is being really romantic or if he was extremely worried about something. I wasn't sure which was right or if it was both, but I'm pretty sure that he was worried about something.

Morgan POV

I decided that after breakfast that Christina and I would sit on the couch where I would then ask her what was wrong. Breakfast was silent, but when we finished I suggested that we sit and talk in the living room. Once we were there I pulled Christina close to me and asked, "Christina, honey, why have you been acting so listless? I mean I've seen you like this before, but usually it lasted only a day or two and at the most a week maybe two. This time it has lasted almost three months. I'm really worried about you, what is the matter sweetheart?" "Oh Morgan, I had no idea you were so worried. I am so sorry I have been acting like this for so long. The only reason I have been acting strange is because I have been feeling that something in our life is missing. Yesterday I figured out why I have been feeling this way. On our way to my fashion show I was looking out my window when I saw an orphanage. The second I saw it I knew the reason I have been feeling that something was missing is because I want to adopt again. Maybe even while we are here in Sweden. Morgan what do you think about the idea?"

Christina POV

After I finished saying everything I anxiously watched Morgan as I waited to see what he thought. I wasn't sure how he would respond to what I just said. I am not sure if wants to have another child.

Morgan POV

I was relieved to find out the only reason she was feeling that something in our life was missing. I was worried something horrible was going on with her. I would do anything for her and if she wants to adopt again then we can. I also want another kid, because I love kids. "Christina if you want to adopt then we can adopt. I will do anything for you. Tomorrow we can go see the orphanage so we can find a child." I said. "Morgan, are you sure. I mean it means more work for Jessie and what if the kid's don't like the child." She said. "Don't worry everything will turn out fine." I said.

Christina POV (Next Day)

Morgan and I are on our way to the orphanage to pick out our new child. I was over the moon I couldn't wait till we chose our fifth child. When we got there we talked things over with the manager. We weren't sure what gender or age we wanted. They had us look around to see if we saw anyone we thought looked like the one. We searched the entire orphanage. Finally I saw the one; it was an infant that couldn't be more than a few days old. It was a little girl she was very small, but she had a thick head of dark, wavy, brown hair. I went and found Morgan, I showed her to him and he instantly fell in love with her too. "Morgan, please go get the director to tell her that we want that little girl." I said. "Ok, I will be right back." He said.

Morgan POV

She was perfect I had no idea I could love someone so much. Well maybe that isn't true, but she was an angel. "Miss Larsen, Christina and I have found the one. So if you don't mind I will show the child." I said. "Of course Mr. Ross, please lead the way." She said. We made our way to where Christina was standing and holding the baby. "Oh I see that Felicia has already found a home." Miss Larsen said. "Oh her name is Felicia, how pretty I love it." Christina said. "Who named her?" I asked. "Whoever left this note with her this morning." Said Miss Larsen. "Alright, so how about we make her name Felicia Ross." I said. "Alright, then let's go back to my office." Miss Larsen said. "Is it alright if I bring Felicia with us?" Christina asked. "Yes of course. Actually it would be better if you did because the more time spent with her will establish an emotional bond." Miss Larsen said. "That makes sense since we just met her." I said. We went back to Miss Larsen's office; once we finished the paperwork we went shopping for baby things.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Telling**

**AN: I don't own Jessie or any of its character only my oc.**

Christina POV

I watched Felicia and Morgan went and bought a car seat and a baby carrying pack. Once he was back we both went with Felicia to buy a few more baby things. We bought her the most adorable baby clothes and shoes. We bought some bottles and formula. We bought diapers and a collapsible crib. We also bought a little teddy bear and a soft pink blanket. We finished our shopping and went back to the cabin.

Morgan POV

I just put together the crib for Felicia. After I finished I put her blanket and teddy bear in the crib. I then went into the living room to see Christina holding and rocking Felicia. I couldn't help but smile at this most adorable scene. "I just finished the crib, so now we put her to bed." I said. "Ok, I just changed and fed her. She is already fast asleep." Christina said. We went into the room we were using for Felicia's temporary nursery.

Christina POV (About 8pm in Sweden)

After we put Felicia to bed for the night we decided to video chat with Jessie so that we could tell her about Felicia

Jessie POV (About 2pm in New York)

I was the only one home when Morgan and Christina called me on video chat. I told Bertram to take the kids to the park for three and a half hours, because I needed to chat with Morgan and Christina alone. The reason I knew they were going to be calling was that Christina texted me to get everyone out of the house so I could video chat with them alone. About five minutes after everyone left I got their call. They told me about Felicia the newest edition to the Ross family. They also told me that since they had adopted a baby that I was getting a raise. They also told me that people were coming to fix up the spare room for her, and that I would need to show them to the room. Christina sent me a photo of Felicia and I thought she was the cutest thing ever. I was told not to tell anyone, but I needed everyone downstairs at four pm tomorrow. I finished chatting with them, and almost exactly after I hung up the people came to fix up the room. I showed them where they were needed to fix up the room. Five minutes before the kids and Bertram got back the people left.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Surprise**

**AN: I don't own Jessie or any of its characters except my oc.**

Jessie POV (Next Day about 9 am)

I told the kids that Morgan and Christina were coming home early from their trip. I also told them they must ALL be in the living room at 4 this afternoon. They asked why they had to so I said that their parents have a surprise for ALL of them. I couldn't wait to meet Felicia.

Emma POV

I was so excited for my parents to be coming home early because I have some ideas for a Kitty Couture fashion line that I want to show my mom. I also really wanted to find out what the surprise was. I really hope that they got a new kid. I noticed that mom was acting like she does when we got Luke, Zuri, and Ravi. The only other times she acted like that was when she was extremely stressed out.

Luke POV

I couldn't wait for mom and dad to get home, mostly because I really love surprises. I especially love the surprises from them. I just hope that Emma doesn't scream about it.

Ravi POV

I love surprises especially the surprises from Mr. Daddy and Mrs. Mommy. Their surprises top the surprise I got when I found out that Mr. Kipling is a Mrs. Kipling.

Zuri POV

I really hope that mom and dad's surprise is a puppy. I have wanted one for a very long time. Plus since Millie died I wanted one to play with.

Bertram POV

I really hope that Morgan and Christina's surprise was not another kid I can barely stand the 4 we have already. I'm sure that they said that their family was complete. Well maybe if they do get another kid it will be nicer to me. Oh who am I kidding it would become a little tyrant like the rest of them.

Jessie POV (About 4 pm)

I got everyone lined up by the piano, when Morgan, Christina and Felicia walked out of the elevator and said, "Surprise!" Everyone's mouth fell to the floor when they saw Felicia in Christina's arms, everyone's except for mine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Reactions**

**AN: I don't own Jessie or any of the characters only my oc.**

Emma POV

The moment I saw the little baby in mom's arms I knew that I was going to love and protect her no matter what. After I was done just staring at her I ran over to mom so I could hold her. "Mom, dad you didn't tell us you were adopting, why not?" I asked. Dad answered, "Well actually we weren't planning on it when we left but your mom and I felt like we wanted another great kid." "Oh, not that I don't like her I love her I was just wondering. So what's her name?" I asked. Mom said, "Her name is Felicia Olivia Ross." "Awwwwwwww, I love it. I am already making a fashion line in my head for her to wear." I said.

Luke POV

Well at least Emma didn't scream, but I did not see this coming. Then I realized that I could get a ton of girls with her. Chicks love babies, and once she gets older she can help me prank Bertram. I loved her right then and there not like I was going tell anyone though.

Ravi POV

"Again I fail to see what you find so adorable about her." I said. Just as I said that she cried out an earsplitting cry, and after Jessie took her from Emma and she stopped crying I said, "I retract my former statement, she looks adorable but she can subdue a person with an earsplitting cry. That could come in very handy."

Zuri POV

Finally I'm a big sister, I mean I was hoping for a puppy, but this is so much better. I can play with her have tea parties with her and Chubby the bear has a brother perfect for her. I also can tell her about Millie and maybe she will have a mermaid friend too. Oh and I can dress her in boas and sparkly tutus and tiaras.

Bertram POV

Noooooooooooooooooo. Why, why did they do this to me I thought they said that their family was complete. I then took another look at her and well I changed my mind. She was alright, but she still cried and makes messes.

Jessie POV

She was smaller and cuter now that I have met her. My thoughts were interrupted when she started to cry. I noticed Emma was kind of startled so I took her. The moment she was in my arms she stopped crying, I felt special.


	6. Author's Note

**AN: Sorry but this is not a chapter I was just wondering what you guys might like for me to write about. I do ****NOT**** do anything gay, lesbian, or bisexual stories. I will ****NOT**** do anything with incest or rape or anything overly sexual. Please respect my wishes and I will respect your requests. So I can help you give me ideas here is what the timeline of this story is. This story occurs about a month after they went to Texas. Felicia is about 6 months old, but she was a premature baby and is small anyways and that's why she only looks a few days old. Emma is still dating Caleb (she met him in Texas) and video chats with him every day. Morgan and Christina adopted Felicia on September 5,2013. Felicia's birthday is March 3,2013; since Felicia was a premature baby and was so small anyway she wasn't released from the hospital until the day before the Rosses adopted her.**

**~FeliciaIott~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Romance**

**AN: I don't own Jessie or any of its characters I just own my oc.**

Emma POV

I miss him so much I can't stop thinking about Caleb. Every day at 9pm I go into the panic room (that's the only place I can get my privacy) I even changed the code so that no one but me could get in. I told Caleb the code because I trust him and it's not like he is ever going to go in there. I just finished my homework and I then headed to the panic room so I could video chat with Caleb. I left my room, and on my way downstairs I saw Jessie video chatting with her dad, so I went to the panic room without saying anything. I went into the panic room and set up my laptop like I usually do.

I was all set up my laptop was on and ready for his call, I had my hair and makeup the way I wanted them. I was sitting making one last adjustment to my hair when I heard Caleb calling. I answered, "Hey Caleb, I miss you so much." "I miss you too, Emma. I have a surprise for you. So close your eyes until I say you can open them, ok?" He said. "Ok, I will." I said. I closed my eyes and about a minute later he said, "Ok, Emma you can open your eyes now." When I opened my eyes I got the biggest surprise ever, right there standing in front of me.

"Caleb, when did you get here? Why didn't you tell me you were coming? How long are you going to be here?" I asked as a million questions flew through my mind. He smiled and said, "I got here at about 10:15 this morning. I didn't tell you because I wanted to surprise you. To answer your final question, I am going to be here until high school graduation." I threw my arms around him and asked, "Really, why are they letting you stay here for that long? Not that I'm complaining I am just curious." He smiled and said "Well my mom and J.W. were getting tired of me moping around because I missed you. So they asked Jessie to watch me and sign me up at Walden Academy." I said, "Ok, so which guest room are you staying in?" He answered, "I decided to take the room next to yours." I smiled and said, "That's good so if I have a bad dream you'll be able to hear me and comfort me." He laughed and said, "I'm sure that I won't need to do that very often." I giggled and said, "Ok, fine but I still would like it if you could cuddle with me." He laughed and said, "Well if you wanted to cuddle you could've just said so." "Well I think we should go to bed, you start school tomorrow right?" I said. He said, "Yes I do, and good idea. I will be dreaming of you tonight. Sleep well." I said, "I will dream about you as well, see you in the morning."

(Next Day)

"Good morning," I said as I walked into the kitchen. I had completely forgotten yesterday's surprise, but the moment I saw Caleb I remembered. "Morning Caleb, did you sleep well?" I asked as I poured myself some orange juice and got some of the eggs, bacon, and toast that were for breakfast. I took one bite and asked, "Who made breakfast? It is way too good to be Bertram's cooking." Caleb answered, "Actually, I made breakfast, and I'm going to be doing the cooking from now on so I can earn a little money." "Wow I didn't know you could cook! I love it, I can't wait for dinner." I said. "Thanks and I have been cooking for a long time." He said. "So let's finish up because we are running late for school" I said.


End file.
